fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alric Boreas
Alric Boreas(アリック*ボレアス;Arikku Boreasu) is a native of the country of Othrys, and one of its Cardinals, specifically, the North Cardinal. He is a master of ice magic, garnering him the title of Frost Titan. His mastery of Ice magic and his indomitable spirit is what led him to becoming one of the Cardinals and an equally as powerful mage. Appearance Due to his humble nature, and old age, Alric chooses to dress casual and relaxed as opposed to the regal attire that his comrades chose. Consisting of a tattered, blank white dress shirt with an upturned collar. Over top of the dress shirt, he wears a black overcoat with burgundy highlights that flares out into ragged ends. The coat extends down to his mid-shins, covering the long, black thermal pants that he keeps up with a black belt. His shoes are pitch black combat boots that he keeps immaculately clean. Despite being a middle-aged man, and one of the oldest Cardinals, he has a lean build, similar to that of a runner. Working out more often than some realize, he keeps himself in peak physical shape, although with just enough muscle mass to prevent himself from being too muscular or having to wear different cloths. Personality After growing up in a poor family, to making himself one of the most respected men in the Othrys country, Alric keeps himself very humble. Less stoic than his other comrades he allows his men to laugh with him and he laughs with them. When he works out or trains he does so with the generals he has at his disposal, even with the normal soldiers that he leads. He doesn't let himself get too prideful, as that was the downfall of his family. When it comes to his comrades, he enjoys there company, going so far as to invite them to his home to relax and to train, which he believes to be the most important thing when it comes to teamwork. Although he doesn't like it, he does feel pride when he sees how far he has come in his long life and how much he enjoys it. After he left his family at the age of 16, he joined the Othrys military and began to learn magic, although he tried out various spells and items, he took to Ice Magic like a fish to water. His dedication to training and to keeping his fellow soldiers safe is what lead him to become a brilliant leader. Through this training and dedication, he has gained an incredible sense for leadership and strategy. One of the best tacticians in the military, he has lead many battles to victory and is capable of proving himself a strong leader. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Natural Abilities *'Masterful Strategist': *'Genius Intellect': *'Superhuman Strength': Magic Ice Magic Ice Magic: (氷魔法; Kōri mahō): Alric's version of Ice Magic is utilized as an elemental, castor type magic that allows him to channel the magics namesake element, ice. Alric does this by manipulating the ethernano particles in the air around him, lowering its temperature to below freezing to manufacture ice. Unlike natural ice, the ice formed by Alric and any other ice mage is incredibly dense and compact making it much harder to break or even fracture. Alric's particular ice is much harder to break than any other mages, given the amount of time he has spent mastering the element. Ability wise, he is masterful capable of producing both precise, short spells suchs as blasts of ice or creating constructs, as well as large scale, area of effect spells such as freezing entire towns, or creating large blizzards. *'Ice Blast': (氷発破; Kōri happa): By concentrating his ice magic into the palm of one of his hands, Alric produces a ball of icy blue light. He follows this by thrusting his palm out, there by pushing the ball of light toward his designated target, producing a blast of below freezing ice particles and cold air with the ability to freeze anything caught in the blast. Alric can also concentrate the blast more in his hand, making it more dense. Thereby producing a blunt blast of the same ice and air designed to strike the target and send them away. Ice Make: (氷の造形魔法; Aisu Meiku): Snow Magic Snow Magic: (雪魔法; Yuki Mahō): Category:Dragonmaster714